One Wish
by Shieldwing
Summary: Dreams and wishes are the same. So what happens when your in a dream with the one you love? Another Pointless AntaurixNova Oneshot.


**A/N: **Hmm As the summary says it's just another pointless AntaurixNova Oneshot. Also This is written copletely in Antauri and Nova's P.O.V. I spaced it out with a line and wrote in bold as to who's P.O.V. it is. R&R!

**

* * *

**

**To make sure the two of us meet, I cast a spell**

**Our hands gently touch, and then look at me smile**

**We pretend not to realize how we really feel**

**And suddenly, we fell in love**

**_Let me be with you _**

**_Let me be with you_**

**_Let me be with you_**

**I want to hold you tight**

**Untill now, unable to say it, I've just been hiding it**

**_Let me be with you _**

**- Chobits "Let me be with you" 1st opening **

* * *

**Antauri's** **P.O.V.**

It was getting late and nothing eventful had happened in the time period of one day.

Nova had been in the training room since breakfast this morning. Sprx had been in a bad mood since this morning and didn't talk as much as he normally did.

Had the two had a fight?

Probably.

I sighed inwardly and felt my feet hit the floor gently as I got out of my meditation pose. First I would speak to Nova then Sprx, then solve this problem. I quietly slipped out of the room where Chiro and Sprx sat playing a game.

As I rounded a corner I heard two voices arguing about something so I decided to make a quick stop.

The door made a whooshing sound as it opened and I walked in. The two arguing made no notice of my entrance.

"Otto that does not go there!" "Yeah it does Gibson!!" "Otto if you would just look at the plans!"

I gave a small cough to get their attention. Both pairs of eyes shot over to me "Oh Hiya Antauri!" "Good evening Antauri. May I help you with anything?"

I shook my head slowly "I was just seeing if there was a problem.." They both shook their heads no. "No problems!" "Just a misunderstanding" Gibson said while looking at Otto who shrugged.

I shook my head and gave a small sigh. These two I would never understand. "Well don't let me stop you from completing your work" I said as I left.

As the door shut behind me I heard their voices begin again. This time I didn't bother listening in to their conversation, my mission was to find Nova.

As I rounded another corner, I saw her walking towards her room. I decided that it was not yet the time to begin speaking. So I followed her to her room without making a sound.

She walked slowly as if contemplating something important. She stopped at her door and put her hand on it.

"Is there something I can help you with Antauri?"

Ahh so she had know I was behind her. She turned around and looked at me. I wasn't sure what to say to her.

At that very moment Otto ran past us with a very angry Gibson following him. "Otto!!!"

Nova and I sighed at the same time. "Those two" Nova said while shaking her head a hand to her forehead.

An explosion from the room down the hall caught our attention. I looked back to see if either of the two noticed the explosion.

With the loud arguing going on I figured they hadn't. Nova looked back at me and sighed again. "We better go look." I nodded and followed after her.

"Nova I would like to speak with you for a moment after this."

She looked back at me and nodded "O-okay Antauri."

The door opened as we stood before it and we walked in.

It was a complete disaster!

Parts of various machines lay everywhere.

One small machine lay on the table before us unaffected by the explosion. I began picking up all the spare pieces on the floor.

Letting curiosity get the better of her Nova began messing with the small machine. "I wonder what this is for" she said while pressing a small silver button.

"Nova I-" I wasn't able to complete my sentence as a blinding light enveloped us.

* * *

**Nova's P.O.V.**

When I woke up, I couldn't understand what was going on.

Where was I?

I scanned the area looking for anything familiar. Then I saw something in the distance and began running towards it. It was a monkey I could tell but it's fur was black.

None of the other monkeys had black fur except..

"Antauri?!" I ran quickly towards him.

* * *

**Antauri's P.O.V.**

I looked around slowly, taking in my new surroundings.

I didn't understand where I was.

Did this have something to do with Gibson and Otto's machine? Maybe that was it.

My eyes widened as I heard my name.

I looked around slowly only to see a yellow monkey running towards me. "Nova?"

* * *

**Nova's P.O.V.**

It was him thank Kami! (1) I ran quickly towards him. "Antauri!" I said when I reached him.

I felt so relieved that there was someone here that I forgot all about this morning and pulled him into a hug.

I felt his body stiffen and pulled away quickly. "Sorry" I said as I pulled away a small blush on my face.

I looked up only to have him turn away so I couldn't see his face. But when he turned around I could of sworn that there was a small shade of pink on his face.

"I believe" he began "We shouldn't linger here. We need to find out where we are, how we got here, and how we are going to get back home." I nodded at him and looked around slowly fully taking in my surroundings.

What I saw surprised me.

We were standing on a beach.

But not just any beach.

This beach was gorgeous!

It was the beach of my dreams! Pure white sand surrounding see through blue waters. White foam topped the waves as they gently rolled into the shore. The sun was at the perfect spot. It was slowly sinking giving off a warm, gentle feeling.

It was **definitely** the beach of my dreams.

Antauri was staring off into the water as if trying to figure everything out.

It was funny when I saw the way the light hit his body it was as if my dream guy well monkey was standing before me. Funny I always thought it would have been Sparky standing here...but in all my dreams it was Antauri.

And the strange thing was it felt so right, being here on my dream island with him.

With Antauri.

I shook my head slowly and looked away from him. I needed to focus on finding a way out of this place, not daydreaming about Antauri! I sighed quietly as my thoughts slowly drifted back to him. I sighed inwardly this time.

Antauri why can't I get you out of my head?

* * *

**Antauri's P.O.V.**

I stood gazing into the blue sea.

It was beautiful.

Something out of any woman's fantasy. I looked at the yellow monkey beside me.

She looked beautiful with the sun hitting her fur, making it appear a golden color.

It was breathtaking. I felt blood rushing to my face so I turned away from her to hide my blush.

I shook my head after a few seconds. I had to find a way for us to get back! I couldn't...

"Dad!?" My thoughts were interrupted as a young yellow furred monkey with light blue eyes tackled me to the ground. Nova stared at the young boy monkey that tackled me.

"Dad?" She asked quietly. "Who are you?" I asked.

The young monkey tilted his head slightly. "I'm Senri Dad! Are you okay?"

My eyes went wide.

* * *

**Nova's P.O.V.**

'Dad?' I couldn't believe this. I..

"Mom?" My eyes widened as I turned around only to see a black furred and dark silver eyed monkey staring up at me.

I fell to the ground as the young girl approached me. She tilted her head at me slightly.

"You.. What did you just call me?" I grabbed her arm. The look in her eyes was the same look Antauri wore when questioning something. But that meant..

"Mom. Are you okay?" I let go of her and fell back upon the ground. I searched my mind for answers to the questions that kept appearing.

I looked at the girl "If I'm.. Then you must be" She nodded "Correct I am Shia." I nearly fainted.

Could you believe it? Me a mother?!

But Shia, Shia was my dream child. She was beautiful and had the personality of Antauri with the smarts of Gibson. Yet she wasn't above others she wanted to help.

I stared at the young girl who claimed to be my daughter. Shai stared back at me with her dark silver eyes. "If you'll excuse me mom I will take Senri and we will go prepare for your anniversary dinner." I nodded stupidly.

* * *

**Antauri's P.O.V.**

I stared at the young boy on top of me. This was Senri?

Senri was, well my dream child. He had Nova and Otto's spirits, the colors of Nova as well as Otto's mechanical smarts.

"Dad! Dad! Guess what!" I stared at him with wide eyes. "W-what is it?" "I made 3 dune buggy's today!" I nodded "Very good" I looked over at Nova to see a little girl monkey with her. I looked back to Senri. "I'm your.." The young boy nodded "Dad Yeah duh! You feeling okay?" He asked while putting his hand against my forehead.

I gently pushed it away. "Senri!" The voice of the young girl called. We both looked over at her "We must go and prepare for tonight!" The boy smiled and got off of me before running towards her. "Okay Shia! Later Mom. Later Dad!"

I sat up on my knees and watched the two run off. Nova came up behind me. "What's tonight?" I asked. Nova looked at me "Apparently.. Our anniversary.." I said nothing but stood up.

Anniversary? Since when? But that was another dream. One I would never speak of in our world. The real world. That's when the thought occurred to me.

Dreams.

Dreams were wishes.

Wishes of things you wanted or things you wanted to happen.

This was a dream.

"We're in a dream world.." Nova looked at me with a confused face. "Dream world?" I nodded.

"Senri is the child of my dreams, and to live in on a place like this" I spread my arms wide to emphasize the point. " It is a dream."

* * *

**Nova's P.O.V.**

A.. A dream world? But it couldn't of been!.. No, No it was made perfectly clear.

A beautiful beach with the sun set just right in the sky. The monkey I dreamt of next to me. The child I dreamt of having, was here. He was right it had to be a dream.

But did that mean that this Antauri was my dream Antauri? I knew of only one way to find out.

But it did seem that he was the real Antauri here with me. The way he reacted when I hugged him, or maybe the way he acted when Senri pounced on him.

I wasn't sure at the moment. But I knew that a dream couldn't last forever... So maybe..

I knew this was nothing like me but.. It was just a dream right? And in a dream world, your dreams come true...especially the secret one's...

So I did it.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me to where we were just inches apart. "It's just a dream right?" He nodded slowly. "Then Antauri.."

* * *

**Antauri's P.O.V.**

I couldn't understand what was going on in her head. It was like a battle. Between fantasy and truths.

But when she grabbed my hand it felt as though my dreams were coming true for I knew what would happen next.

Wait! What was I thinking? This was the **true** Nova. The one I.. No I am Antauri. I can't.

She began to pull me closer with a look in her eyes I couldn't understand. "It's just a dream right?" I nodded slowly. This shouldn't be happening! But... "Then Antauri.." I felt her inching forward.

I stood stunned for a moment, but then pulled away from her. "Nova.." I began. She looked away. "It is not the time or place.."

She nodded slightly and pushed away from me.

I still couldn't believe I had let her go. 'You are a total idiot.' Yeah that's what my conscious was telling and although I agreed with it, I just knew... Something would of happened.

* * *

**Nova's P.O.V.**

I still couldn't believe it.

This was a dream world right?

But who's dream?

And what did I? What did I just try to do?

"Yeah you're right." I heard myself mumble. "sorry.." I said that last part extremely quietly.

I silently prayed he wasn't angry with me. He wasn't and I knew.

I walked out into the water a little bit. Not far just till it reached my knees.

Thoughts begin to appear in my mind. Why were all my dreams coming true? I mean I met Shia. I'm 'married'. I live in a paradise. And he's here with me. **ALL** my dreams were coming true.

So were his? I mean that little boy Senri, that is his dream son right? And if so why did he look like me? So did that mean? He dreams of me as I of him??

No, no of **course** not. This **is** Antauri. But that also made me think If our dreams were coming true, would my greatest dream come true?? If it did and he was here... I don't want to even think about what would happen.

Now that I think about it though, Senri did appear first. So did that mean that Antauri's dream would come true before mine?

I wanted to know what it was.

What his dream was.

I decided to go for it and take the chance.

"Hey Antauri what's your greatest dream?" He looked at me strangely. "Greatest dream?" I nodded. "I.. I can't say.." He said quietly. I gave him a strange look. I wonder why..

**

* * *

Antauri's P.O.V. **

My greatest dream? I wonder where that came from.

Maybe being here was giving her strange thoughts of things that weren't meant to be. But why **my** greatest dream?

Millions of things raced through my mind most of which centered around the words spoken from her lips. My greatest dream was this.

This island, this child, and this woman. To love and be loved in return by the one I so closely desire in secret.

But not all of my dream was true. More so not complete yet. That was it! Not complete yet. Our dreams were coming true! And that ment... My eyes found there way back to her beautiful golden yellow fur upon her body then to her gorgeous bubblegum pink eyes.

She was... Breathtakingly beautiful. I sighed quietly as a small gentle smile crept up upon my lips.

Oh how I wanted to shout right there and then 'Nova, I Love You!'

But.. I couldn't.

She wouldn't return my feelings.

She loved Sprx.

But when she had lent in upon me did that mean she was going to kiss me?

No. I don't think so.

I sighed again this time louder as the smile slipped from my face.

A small noise shook me away from my thoughts. I listened closely as it became some what louder.

Thunder.

I looked up to the sky to see dark clouds forming in the sky. "Nova, it's going to-"

"Rain."

I jumped slightly and looked behind me to see Shia standing there. Nova walked back up to the shore to us.

"What?" She asked.

The little girls silver eyes looked from me to Nova. "It will rain shortly. Besides the weather, we just received a message from your teammates saying that they are having a sort of mechanical trouble with getting here and will be arriving a bit later then planned. I have brought you some fruit to eat. Do remember to come inside before it rains." I nodded and took the tray from her hands. "Thank you Shia"

She nodded and turned back to the house. I looked down to the pile of fruit on the tray.

It had slices of apple spaced a small bit apart from the other. Just enough for a single grape to fit into it. Strawberries sat in the center of the apple. They were all sliced perfectly and had a fine lining of sugar on top of it. A darker substance lined the strawberries as it gave off a warming scent of sugary goodness. Upon the apples sat a lighter version of sugary sweetness that had a much thinner look. The dark purple grapes were also covered with the lighter glaze. Around the bottom of the platter was a much darker version of that lining the strawberries. It was in a rose like design and it was beautiful. The topping on the grapes and apples looked to be the stems and thorns attaches to the top which was the rose. But leading towards the bottom to where the strawberries were was a swirling of the lighter chocolate.

The whole thing was extremely beautiful.

Like a master chocolate artist had drawn it specially for us.

"Shia!?" The girl stopped and turned back to me "Yes?"

"Did you..?" She nodded "Yes. Mom taught me"

As the words were spoken she disappeared into the building. I turned to Nova who was staring at the tray.

"Amazing.." Nova said quietly. I nodded slightly.

Yes, it was amazing that such a young girl could produce such beautiful work.

* * *

**Nova's P.O.V.**

It was amazing that Shia could copy the chocolate rose perfectly.

Then again she was Antauri's daughter.

Whoa wait a minute Shia was my dream child while Senri was his. But I called Shia his child because she was.

But Senri was also my child. I am his mother as Antauri is his father. I am also Shia's mother while Antauri was her father.

That was what I couldn't accept. Till now that is.

I believe I finally understand.

It was dreams that were coming true but it was also secrets.

Secret dreams, wishes things not spoken of in the world we call home.

"Antauri I know how to get out of here."

His olive like eyes locked onto me. "How do you figure?"

I sighed quietly and took the tray from him and set it on the ground carefully as to get dirt on it.

"Secrets"

"Secrets" he repeated.

I nodded "Yeah secrets. Dream and secrets. This is a dream world as you pointed out. But who's dream? Ours. This is our dream. I know this because it's a Secret. Our secret." His eyes gave away no look of surprise. He had been thinking the close to the same.

"So our greatest dream or biggest secret must come true before," I turned to look at the building my children called home. I spread my arms slightly to show the whole picture. "This becomes a truth."

* * *

**Antauri's P.O.V.**

As the words came from her lips I knew each one held a truth.

A few drops of water hit my body as I looked up to the sky. "Is this part of your secret wish Nova?"

I saw her nod slowly. "Y-yeah..." "Do you wish to tell me your greatest dream Nova?"

"Only if you tell me yours!" I nodded slowly.

Hopefully her dream was the same or close to the same as mine. I almost knew it had to be since I was here and Shia was also here.

But still I had a feeling she truly loved Sprx, not me.

She stood before me waiting for the next words from my lips.

A downpour of water fell upon us as I prepared to tell the one I held so dearly the truth of my feelings.

"Nova, my greatest dream, my secret is that..." Her eyes stared into mine waiting for the last of my sentence.

"Nova, I..."

"Antauri is it that bad?"

"I-Iie (2)"

"Then what is it?" I took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Nova, Aishiteru (3)"

I put my head down and stared at the ground under my feet.

There I had said it.

As we stood in silence I slowly felt the warmth of two arms around my neck.

"N-Nova?" She smiled at me and laughed quietly

"Aishiteru Antauri"

My eyes widened.

'No way..' were the only words in my head.

* * *

**Nova's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it.

Antauri loved me! As I do him!

The rain continued to pour upon us as we held each other in a tight embrace.

I was still in a sort of shock that I didn't notice his tail wrapping itself around my waist as his body pulled a bit away from mine.

His hand gently lifted my chin to face him.

'This is it!' my mind screamed. 'My first true kiss!'

He smiled lovingly at me and pulled me closer to him.

My eyes began to close as his lips finally reached mine.

* * *

**Antauri's P.O.V.**

She loves me..

That was an amazing thing to think about.

I gently wrapped my tail around her body and pulled away slightly.

I gently used my hand to lift her chin to face me. I smiled and began to pull her closer.

I was going to kiss her.

My first kiss was going to her.

And I didn't think it anyway wrong.

I closed my eyes partway as her lips came closer.

My eyes shut fully as our lips connected.

* * *

My eyes opened to see the ceiling of my room. 

"Odd." I said to myself.

I climbed out of my pod as 2 loud voices reached my ears.

'Sprx and Otto' were the two names that appeared instantly.

I walked out of my room and into the main room.

As the door opened my assumptions were made correct.

Sprx and Otto sat side by side a wheel in front of them that was connected to Chiro's game system.

The two were going on about there game and didn't notice my entrance.

Not that it mattered I wasn't really in the mood for dealing with their arguments.

"Hey Antauri! Morning!" I looked over to the boy sitting in his chair.

He waved at me then motioned me over.

I slowly walked over to him.

He smiled slightly and I crawled up into his lap.

I curled up into a ball feeling the safety of being with a protector.

"You okay?" He asked me.

Confusion over took me. What about the beach? The Dreams? Shia, Senri, the anniversary dinner with the team? The kiss? Was that all just a dream? Did that mean Nova didn't love me? Probably.

"I believe so."

"That's good. We weren't sure when we found you and Nova out cold on the floor in the lab."

"Wha-" My question was cut off as the sound of the door opening caught my attention.

Nova walked in with a small plate in her hands.

When she saw me she stopped and her eyes locked on to mine.

Sprx looked back at us after pausing the game.

His eyes went from Nova's to mine.

"Did uh I miss something here?"

Nova shook her head. "No Sparky."

Sprx began his talk on how he hated to be called Sparky, but I paid it no heed.

Nova didn't either apparently as she walked towards me and Chiro.

Once she arrived she handed the plate to me.

With out looking at it, I gave her a questioning look but thanked her none the less.

She smiled and walked over to my chair before sitting in it and watching the two play their game. I sat dumbfounded.

"Okay.." Chiro said quietly. His blue eyes looked down to the plate in my hand. "Wow..."

I didn't understand.

Was what happened real or was it a dream.?

But after one look at the plate I held in my hands I knew that it wasn't just a wish, It was a secret.

I smiled knowing that the dream was not just a dream.

I really did give Nova my first kiss and told her I loved her.

And she told me the same.

Nova loved me and gave me her first kiss as well.

Even though Sparky wouldn't like it I knew everything would work out in the end.

I sighed happily, before placing the plate down and curling up more in Chiro's lap before lazily keeping my eyes open to watch the two playing their game.

For now I understood what she wanted to do.

Another secret that we shared would be put away.

But not for long.

Soon enough everyone on the whole planet would know our biggest secret.

**Fin**

**Japanese Translations**

1. Kami - God

2. Iie - No

3. Aishiteru - I love you

Sorry but I couldn't resist the Japanese!! And yeah I know that I should be working on Key but I couldn't help but write this one. I know alot of things were repeated but that was the whole purpose. Also the doubting each had, was purpose full even if they had thoughts of belonging. That probably made no sence Sorry. Anyway Credit pretty much goes to Nadine C. she gave me the idea and helped when me alot when I got stuck. I hope everyone liked it!! One last thing Shia and Senri are not oc type characters. They were created purposely for this story!


End file.
